1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of distributing mashup data, a mashup method, a server apparatus for mashup data, and a mashup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing which puts a part of or all of plural pieces of music together is called a remix. As one type of a remix, there is a “mashup”, which performs more advanced processing. In the mashup, when a piece of music A and a piece of music B are remixed, a new piece of music is created by matching the tempo (performance speed of music) of both music, the number of beats (for example, the number of quarter notes), a key (a pitch of a fundamental note, such as C major, D minor, etc.), a chord progression (changing state of a chord), etc., and cutting and pasting only a seemly suitable section.
The mashup has been widely recognized, and pieces of music created by mashups are also used actively for broadcasting, etc.
Related art documents include, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-107693.